HBsAg-positive saliva and semen from persons with an epidemiologic history suggesting non-parenteral transmission of hepatitis B will be inoculated into chimpanzees. The chimps will be followed for clinical, enzymatic, and serologic evidence of type B hepatitis and the inoculum will be characterized for the predominant type of particle and for DNA polymerase and e antigen.